


Hooves are fucking poggers.jpg

by catpotato14



Series: Discord server prompts [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grooming, Hoof tickles, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, I might also extend to having more chapters if needed, Join the discord cult I dare you, Lee!Jschlatt, Lee!Technoblade, Lee!Tubbo, Ler!Nihachu, Ler!Niki, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tickle fic, Ticklish Jschlatt, Ticklish Technoblade, Ticklish Tubbo, tags will be edited as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpotato14/pseuds/catpotato14
Summary: Tubbo, Techno, and Jschlatt walk into a spa, each of them with the most sensitive hooves on the SMP.
Series: Discord server prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172531
Kudos: 42





	Hooves are fucking poggers.jpg

As the noise of the bubbling spa water increased in his mind, Tubbo’s anxiety had begun to take over his head. He clung onto his father, shivering from his untrimmed hooves to his unpolished horns. “D-dad? Are we there yet?” Schlatt sighed, looking down at his trembling son. “No, of course not. We just started walking, you little shit.” His hooves clopped loudly at the wooden path, each step bringing the duo closer and closer to their (unwanted) destination. Tubbo was not keen on going in there, and in all honesty, neither was Schlatt. However, although he was loath to admit it, they both quite needed the polishing up. Dream had been commenting almost daily on the state of Schlatt’s horns and hooves, mocking him constantly. Tubbo hadn’t been faring so well either, with Tommy poking fun at how his horns looked more like black coffee than its signature warm chestnut shade and the fact that his hooves kept snagging at the carpet floor. Finally, Schlatt had conceded defeat and decided to be the bigger bovine, dragging him and his son on the dreaded path towards the spa. Tubbo had not liked the idea, whining and maaing at his father in the hopes that he would give in and ignore the scheduled appointment. Much to his misfortune, Technoblade was over at that moment and, in his bluntness, reminded Schlatt of their joint appointment.. Wait, joint appointment? Schlatt whipped his head around, looking for the lumbering piglin hybrid’s signature pink hair. Tubbo looked up in confusion for a moment, before coming to the same realization and wandering off the path, bleating. “Techno? Technoblade? Where are you, big man?” Schlatt grabbed at Tubbo gently, pulling him back onto the path. “Don’t worry about him. I’ll search for him. You continue on to the spa, alright Tubbs?” Tubbo nodded, albeit a bit hesitantly. 

He dragged his hooves on the wooden planks, reluctant to go on. However, the knowledge of his dad’s …’punishments’ fueled his motivation to put one little scuffed hoof in front of the other. As he neared his goal, his gait slowed back to a slow dragging of his hooves. His mind swirled with worries from his last trip. Even though he knew that it was an accident, he still had the slightest of scars from the misclip. He tried to shake the bad memories off physically, his slightly ratty and greasy hair flicking back and forth with him. As he neared the spa doors, the intrusive thoughts returned in full force, until he stood stock still, shivering violently once more. His eyes flicked from one place to another, his legs wobbling and threatening to collapse under the goat hybrid’s weight, his…  
“Sir? Are you alright?” His eyes instantly refocused and widened. He hopped backwards, already in a fighting stance. He brought his arms up, flicking his ears back, before looking up at the assailant with narrowed eyes. Tubbo squeaked a bit as he made eye contact with the very surprised looking spa assistant, pulling himself back up into a standing position. “S-sorry. Instincts…” He muttered, scratching at the back of his neck sheepishly. She nodded in understanding, ushering him inside.

He stood on the marble flooring, shifting nervously. What if it happens again? They could be plotting to kill me. I don’t know about this… As he muttered quietly to himself, the spa staff began to lead him to the spa pool, gently bringing him to the shallow, waist-high pool. As soon as one of his sensitive hooves touched the warm water, he bleated in alarm, already attempting to escape from the staff. One of them ran to restrain him, wrapping their arms around his waist so he couldn’t escape. Another rubbed soothing circles into his hand, whispering comforting words to the panicking boy. Tubbo relaxed a bit into the touch of the hand, recognizing it from last time. Last time… The memories rushed back to the surface, making him buck more in fear. “No! Please, no! N-not again!” He yelped in terror, trying his utmost to escape from the arms that encapsulated him. 

“Tubbs?” 

A familiar voice, scratchy from a few too many shots of whiskey, cut through the voices screaming in his head. He looked in the direction where the voice emanated. “D-dad?” His eyes welled with little tears of relief at the sight of his dad. He broke free of the spa assistants, running to hug his father tightly. Schlatt looked down at his son, returning the hug with the tender affection of a father. 

Technoblade looked over the scene, a disinterested look on his face. He wished so deeply for his father’s reassurance right now, but he ignored his needs bluntly, drowning out the voices in the process. He couldn’t have that clouding his mind, not when such a jumpy kid was nearby. And he couldn’t deny the goat boy’s reasoning, either. After all, having someone who had killed you before so close to you and in such a defenseless and vulnerable area would be nerve-wracking, even for such a person as he. Not that he ever died, of course. He growled lowly at his slip up, making Tubbo bleat and jump a little ways away from him. Tubbo looked at his dad, begging with his eyes to be allowed to leave before the torture started. Schlatt ignored the look, instead turning to the spa assistant and glaring at her expectantly. “Well? What are you waiting for? Do you need me to tell you to start or what?” She shrank back at his harshness, before sighing and writing in her book. “We’ll start now, if you please. Who would like to go first? Or would you all like to go at the same time?” 

Technoblade gazed tiredly at the spa assistant, stepping towards her. “I’ll go first. Am I allowed to go to the private room, please?” Hearing such a large and menacing hybrid sound shy was apparently hilarious to the elder ram hybrid, who started snorting derisively at him. He whirled around, growling and glaring daggers at Schlatt, who glared back at him in turn. The glaring match continued for a few awkward seconds, before a small cough from the assistant made the two turn and focus on her. She held her hands up in mock surrender, before pointing at a doorway. “Right this way, sir. And you two? Going together?” The two nodded, clutching at each other. “Take a seat here. We’ll set up the grooming items here.” They nodded again at that, sitting down at the edge of the shallow pool. Schlatt whispered to Tubbo, “Hey Tubbs, how many people do you think we can take down before they restrain us? I'm thinking 20.” Tubbo giggled, trepidation momentarily forgotten in favor of imagining a half-filed Schlatt kicking everyone and sending suds flying everywhere. The hybrid in question grinned, content with the little smile on his son’s face. “Don’t worry, Tubbs, you’re safe here with me. I promise I won’t let you get hurt.” Tubbo bobbed his head, smiling brightly at his dad. For those few minutes, the outside pool was calm and tranquil.

The inner pool was anything but. Techno sat at the edge of the pool, brooding and otherwise looking extremely menacing, as the nervous workers milled about, getting the tools ready. He growled at a stray one, feeling a slight sense of satisfaction from his squeak and startle. He rested his chin on his hand, slight anxiety welling up in the pit of his stomach. Even though he knew exactly what was coming, the voices drowned out rhyme and reason in his mind, begging for blood.  
Blood.  
E.  
They must die for their sins.  
/rainbowchat  
He grunted lowly, trying to ignore them. He stared at his reflection, noticing how shoddy and stained his tusks have gotten.  
The stains of battles well fought.  
Want more stains.  
JFK JFK  
The assistant from earlier tapped his back. “Sir? We’re ready.” He got up from his seat, glancing at the array of items in trepidation in bored apathy. There was a colorful array of tools, most of which looked as if they were for his tusks. There were a variety of brushes, horn polish (which he scoffed at internally, what horns? Did he look like a goat to them?), and the dreaded clippers. He gazed at the last one in horror for a few moments, before he sat down where they told him to, stiffening at the resounding click of the tools moving together on the tray. He looked at the assistant, then flicked his eyes to the nearby workers. When she did not react, he huffed, asking out loud, “You might need to restrain me.” Okay, maybe it wasn’t really obvious, but he thought that she would have understood the problem the second he came in. It’s not as if he’s come in here more than once and seen him elbow a few people in their faces or other, more sensitive places. Thankfully, she seemed to get the hint. She beckoned two of the idle workers over, making them restrain him minimally. He knew this certainly wouldn’t be enough, not for a warrior like him, but he appreciated the sentiment anyways.

Once he was ‘secured’, she began rustling through the tools, picking up a small towel and a small bottle of soap. She poured it generously over his hooves, making sure they got into every nook and cranny. She then began to massage the soap gently into his hooves, moving in circles over the soles gently. Even though she was being careful, every movement over his hooves made him jerk from his seat ever so slightly. He tried his best to stay quiet, cheeks already flushing from the tiny huffs and squeaks he failed to contain. As the soap softened up his calluses from long hours and days spent trekking across rough terrain, the feelings became more and more prevalent, and soon Techno found himself giggling under his breath, even as he clenched his teeth and tightened his fists, his nails digging into his flesh. After a few minutes of tortuous massaging, she finally stopped, making him sigh with relief. However, the metallic ringing sound of the clippers made him stiffen up immediately. He looked back at her, growl growing deep in his chest at the familiar sight of the clippers and the hoof buffering brush. He squirmed a bit, making the two workers grip tighter to his arms. She angled herself so she’d be out of the range of a kick, sitting to the right of him.

She picked up his right hoof, tracing out the shape she needed to trim out. She pursed her lips at the state of her client’s hooves, making Technoblade’s bloodlust rise deep in his chest again. Rough and ragged from so many long treks and his tendency to drag his feet on the ground of the kingdom of Hypixel, which was known to be rocky and unsafe for cloven-hooved creatures such as himself, his hooves were in terrible condition, shaved down and overgrown in all the wrong places. She traced her fingers over the ideal shape she was going to file out, checking the firmness and the thinness of the keratin. From just the tracing alone,Techno was already a bit of a mess, giggling and snorting quietly. He tried his best to stay still, but he jerked a few times as a particularly bad spot was ghosted over, making the workers holding him back curse and tighten their grips. If Techno was anywhere else, he would have snapped their necks by now at their insolence. He was getting giggly annoyed at the tracing, huffing loudly. The assistant seemed to understand, much to his relief. She stopped tracing his hooves, switching the clipper to her stronger hand. “This might be a little uncomfortable, okay?” She whispered, lining up the clipper with the outside of his hoof. He closed his eyes and turned away, nodding. If anyone else was in this room, he would have threatened them at the simple idea of turning away from something as small as a clipper. However, he had more than enough people mocking him, even if nobody even so much as whispered an insult to him.  
Turning away? Really?  
Not pog.  
E.  
HAHA, TECHNOBLIND-  
The sound of the first clip startled him out of his thoughts. The resulting feeling of discomfort made him grunt. It wasn’t pain, no, but it was a dull sensation that he decidedly did not like. He felt this every single time, but every time he went in, he felt as if he had never felt this before. In a twisted sense, he kind of liked the discomfort. It made him feel as if he wasn’t an esteemed warrior who everyone either hated or was scared of, or both. He was just a small little piglet, Philza gently murmuring compliments and cheering him on as he clipped bits of his scuffed and overgrown hooves off. He was a grumpy teenager, pouting as Phil gently rubbed his sore feet. He was- Snip. His eyes snapped open at the second clip, feeling more than a little discomfort this time. He jerked instinctually, causing the two workers to yell and curse again. The assistant was quick to comfort and compliment him at his cooperation, like Philza. 

“You’re doing great.” Sleek, black wings.  
“Stay calm, okay? Just a few more on this side.” Striped bucket hat.  
“Gentle now. See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Sun-bleached blond hair. 

Soon enough, the clipper was put back on the tray, and Techno’s shoulder sagged down again. The assistant gently rubbed at the sides of his hooves in lieu of a massage, holding the brush in her strong hand this time. The brush… Techno looked at her in alarm. As she readied to brush at the jagged edges to rub off any excess shavings, his eyes widened. “Wait, hold on-”

She brushed gently at the tip of his hoof, eliciting a loud bark of laughter from the piglin. She noted down the reaction, pausing for a second, before continuing to brush on the outside of the hoof. Techno squirmed and pulled, jerking his hooves at the sensations. The assistant tried her best to brush at his hooves, but every time she tried, the first whisper of the brush caused the warrior to jerk and avoid her hands. She tutted, getting up. She looked at him sternly. “Hold still, will you?” He tried his best to follow her orders, but it was impossible. Every bristle sent tingles up his spine, causing him to gasp or choke back a laugh and jerk away. After a few more minutes of fruitless attempts, she got up, causing a spike of anxiety to lance through his heart. “Get the restraints and the stocks.” His heart sank more at the words. He closed his eyes, willing to ignore the voices and the sounds outside to listen to the ones inside for a short while.  
Wow. How embarrassing. The great Technoblade, in stocks?  
Blood for the blood god.  
Aww, Techno’s so cute-  
He opened his eyes consciously. Nope, not today. He watched in horror bemusement at the stocks being wheeled in. He growled at the people, but he didn’t attempt to fight back as they pulled him and made him lie down on the reclining restraint chair. He winced slightly at the sound of the restraints clicking into place and the feeling of tight leather cuffs holding his arms in place. The similar click of the stocks made him wince a bit more. He tugged at his limbs a bit, feeling anxious already. “Don’t worry, Technoblade. We’re not going to hurt you.” The assistant spoke from her place at his hooves. The other workers nodded in agreement. Nevertheless, Techno felt extremely exposed and embarrassed by the watchful workers, flushing a bit from his place on the chair. Trying to keep the least bit of pride he could, he turned his head away from their gazes, grumbling a bit.

As the brush rubbed over the toe of his hoof, he flinched, subconsciously trying to escape. He bit his lip a bit, trying to stop the laughter from pouring out. He knew it was a battle he could not win, regardless of his winstreak (or losestreak, in this case). He closed his eyes tightly, squeaking and giggling through his teeth with every brushstroke. As she neared the heel of his hooves, he couldn’t hold back the wave of laughter. “Ehehehahaha! *squeak* Nohohoho!” He tried to pull his hands out of his restraints to bat at the brush, but the restraints held firm. She grinned from her vantage point, pushing the brush in more at the very heels. This made Techno squeal loudly. Techno blushed, mortified at the pig-like noise. 

Much to his relief, she stood up, consulting.. something with her peers. She turned around, grinning. “I talked with my workers, and they agreed to give you a little more than you asked for. We thought that you’d enjoy a bit of hoof polishing and filing.” 

He paled a bit at that. “Yohou don’t have to. I’d be fine with the standard-”

She cut him off, making him huff. “Nope!” She peeked outside, then turned back to him. “Your friends over there are still waiting their turn, so it’ll be fine. Besides, we’ll have to give you a break, anyways. The standard still involves tusk grinding and cleaning, after all.” 

Techno sighed in slight relief. “T-thanks for the break, I guess.”

She waved it off. “It’s no problem, really. Awesamdude gave us a few more tools for us to test out, so we might as well.” 

And with that comment, Techno’s calm had fully gone out the door. He started pushing against the bonds nervously, ears pushing back as she neared him with some ungodly redstone tool, which whirred to life menacingly in her hands. “H-hold on, can we talk about this?!?” Laughter pealed through the air like the sound of his sword slicing through the area of the arenas he so often frequents.

Meanwhile, Tubbo and Schlatt were having second thoughts on their decision to come here. They were equally restrained like Techno, although one of their restraints were off so they could hold hands. Tubbo was shaking in his restraints, looking at the workers in pure fear. He held his father’s hands like a lifeline, hands gripping so tightly Schlatt could feel his own heartbeat if he focused past the sound of his son’s frantic one. The elder ram in question was simply waiting for his fate to come, making sharp little remarks at people moving by and glaring at those who looked at him in offense. Another lady, soft and gentle in appearance, appeared in their direct lines of vision. As she walked up to them, she gently draped a towel over each of their stocks, the warmth of a newly dried textile enveloping their ankles. Tubbo looked at her, calming down from the sensation and the smile on her face. She looked so familiar, yet so different… he swore he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn’t quite place where. He squinted his eyes in concentration, trying to recall whether or not they had met somewhere earlier. A party, perhaps? A festival? 

She shifted on her feet at the young hybrid’s piercing stare, giggling nervously. “H-hello there, Tubbo. I’ll be your assistant for today.” She smiled brightly at him. Sclatt looked at her with similar confusion. “Haven’t I seen you somewhere before, lady? Were you like…that flower lady?”

She tilted her head in slight puzzlement. “Flower lady? Oh, yeah, I did sell flowers for a while before I got work here.” She started to massage Tubbo’s hooves as she spoke. “It’s been a while since we last met, Schlatt! How has life been treating you? If you want, I can give you guys a bit extra, since Techno’s a bit...behind on schedule.” 

Schlatt was quick to decline that. “No thanks, flower lady. We’ve got a few things to do, forget the bacon man.” 

She giggled a bit, putting one of her uniform sleeves up to her mouth to contain her smile. “Okay, then! I’ll get started on you, Tubbo.” 

She glided her hands over his hooves, mapping out the shape of the hoof, just as the other assistant did. She tried her best to be gentle, tracing out the scratch marks and other overgrowths as she went. She winced inwardly as she skirted over the area of the misclip, looking at the discolored area with empathy. She looked up at Tubbo, hoping he wasn’t feeling any pain from the touch. Thankfully, it looked like Tubbo was too busy giggling lightly at the sensation to notice where exactly she had stopped. He had brought his hand to his mouth, hiding his face behind him and his father’s hand.

If Schlatt’s heart hadn’t melted enough at the sight, he was also looking back at him every few seconds for comfort, his little doe eyes making him ‘aww’ internally. (Of course, on the outside, he looked everything like a stern, stoic father, as he believed he should be to the little shit.) 

The assistant finished her tracing, looking back at Schlatt and meeting his eyes. She commented, “His hooves are a little overgrown, but no clipping will be needed. Just a filing should do for him. We’ll polish his horns too, since it comes with the standard package. Do you think he’d be able to do it without your company, or do you-”

“No, please. Can he stay?” Tubbo’s wavery voice made both adults snap their heads to look at him, making the goat boy shrink back a little and touch the back of the chair. The assistant’s eyes softened. “Oh, of course Tubbo. Anything for you.” Once again, Tubbo was hit with a wave of nostalgia, as if he had met this lady before somewhere. Memories came flooding back, only to hit a small barrier in his mind. He struggled to break it with all of his might. He knew her from somewhere, he was sure now. The smell of flowers and freshly baked bread. Her laughter. He knew her, but his frightened mind refused to comprehend the sight in front of him as somebody he knew from before. From before… 

A small tap to his hooves reminded him of what he was doing. His eyes glanced upon the clippers, just for a second, and his whole body froze. Logically, he knew it wasn’t for him, it was for his father. But his instincts said otherwise. They’re doing it again. It’s the same as last time. Escape now. And since when has his instincts ever been wrong? His breathing quickened, his heart pumping a mile a minute again. He squeezed his father’s hand again. Worriedly, his father squeezed back. “Hey, Tubbs, you’re alright. Nihachu would never hurt you. She’s your friend from earlier, remember?” Ha, friends. He remembered those, totally. His eyes flicked back and forth from his father to his ‘friend’ as he whimpered and bleated in fear. The assistant attempted to calm him down, stroking his hooves as she did before. The calming feeling made him feel a little better, but just barely. He managed to ask his father, “S-she’s not going to hurt me? B-but, the clipper..D-dad, I’m scared…” His father clutched harder at his hand, attempting to comfort him. “Shh, shh. It’s okay. I promised I’d never let anyone hurt you, remember? Deep breaths, Tubbs. Deep breaths.” He followed his father’s orders as well as he could, taking deep, shuddering breaths. He ignored his instincts, listening to his father’s deep voice. 

After a little while, he opened his eyes, turning to look from his father to the assistant. Nihachu… “Nihachu?” He gasped quietly. “Nihachu? Is that you? You look so different!” She laughed at that. “Yeah, I look pretty different in the spawear, don’t I? But please do relax, Tubbo. I’m only going to file your hooves, nothing more.” Tubbo remembered liking the filing, but he didn’t remember why, so he stayed silent, wiggling in anticipation. 

She pulled out a small hoof filer from the tools on the table, placing it on his hoof and tapping it to a little rhythm. The vibrations made Tubbo giggle, and he tried to pull his hand up to his face again. Nihachu smiled at that, then gently began to file the toe of his hoof. Tubbo immediately started giggling harder, trying to curl up as much as the loose restraints allow. “Ehehehehe, Nihihihkki, thahahat tihihihckles!” He squirmed as she continued to file his toe into the ideal shapes, legs trembling a bit. As she started moving to the sides of his hooves, he started to laugh harder, ears flicking with joy. “Ehehehahahaha! Nihihihihikki! Nohohohoho, plehehehease!” She filed a little harder at the extra keratin, trying to get rid of it as quickly as possible. This made Tubbo melt a bit in his restraints. He was loving every second of the filing. If he could, he would have pushed his hooves further into the file. Nihachu noticed the look of bliss on his face and continued to file at a relatively quick pace, moving closer to the heel now. The heel was, without a doubt, the worst and most overgrown spot, and incidentally one of the most sensitive areas for Tubbo. 

As she moved closer and closer to the heel of his hoof, he started maaing in between his laughs, making anyone nearby melt and coo over him. “Nihihikki! *maa* Ehehehehihihihi!” “I’m almost done with the filing, Tubbo. Stay still, okay?” Nihachu crooned, continuing to file at the very heel of his hoof. He trembled where he sat, little tail making thumping noises on the material of the chair. He nodded, eyes hooded and smile permanently fixed on his face. She moved at the slowest pace she could, trying to coax out as many little giggles and maas as she could. “EheheheHIHIHI- *maa* Nihihihikki!” He looked at her through little tears of joy, and she cooed at his blushing face. “You look so cute right now, Tubbo. I’m surprised people don’t just tickle attack you on the street!” Tubbo squealed at that, trying to curl up again. “Thehehey dohohoho! *maa* Ihihit’s nohohot fahahair!” “Aww, but you’re so cute! Why isn’t it fair?” “Ihihihihi… *maa* EEEE! Nohohot tHERE!” She dug her file into the area that made him squeak loudly, filing harshly there. This made Tubbo melt completely under her hands, letting go of Schlatt’s hand almost completely. Schlatt looked on in wonderment at how fast Nikki had made him melt like that, worried for his pride. If he melts like that, he’d never hear the end of it from his son. No way he’d let that happen.

Nihachu finally stopped, finishing up the final touches of filing. Tubbo still giggled gently at the feeling, the vibrations gently making him go wild. She pulled out a towel and gingerly rubbed off the shavings from his hooves. She then turned to Schlatt, grinning. “Your turn, sir.” She traced his hooves, albeit a bit firmer to make sure she reached every spot. She wasn’t so worried about triggering him, so she just dragged her finger over the desired areas. Schlatt squirmed in his bonds, already bucking and yelling. She frowned a little at that, pushing in more. “Schlatt, behave. Why can’t you be good like your son?” He bleated at her, offended. “Whahahat thehehe fhuhuhuck, flohohower lahahady?” Once she finished tracing, she started filing at Schlatt’s hooves. She didn’t feel the need to be soft to the adult ram hybrid, digging in and filing roughly at his hooves. His reaction was instantaneous. “AHAHAHA, YOHOHOU MOHOHTHERFUCKER!” 

He bucked and wiggled in the restraints, making the stocks creak a little. His hands opened and clenched, as if he wanted to punch her. She ignored him, swiftly moving to the sides of his hooves. She obviously did not want to keep this going half as long as she did with Tubbo, as one of them was compliant and the other was currently attempting to kick her. She sighed, rolling her eyes at the insults he continued to hurl at her. She knew that it was mostly bluster, since she knew for a fact from Tubbo that he does like tickles. (Tubbo may or may not have paid with his own laughter after that secret got passed around one too many times.) She guessed it was mostly because he had a reputation, and a menacing one at that. However, she refocused on the task at hand, so she doesn’t actually hurt the bucking man. She didn’t want to lose this job, not when she gets to hear all of the SMP’s laughter and get paid for it. 

She moved towards his heels, making him scream loudly. “FLOHOHOHOWER LAHAHADY, YOHOHOHOU PIEHEHEHECE OHOHOHOF SHIHIHIHIT!” He bleated loudly, making his son giggle beside him. “Dad, don’t be mean to Nikki, she’s just trying to get your hooves done for you.” 

Schlatt glared at his son a little. “SHEHEHE’S BEHEHEING A DIHIHICK! WHAHAHAT THEHEHE FUHUHUCK, TUHUHUHUBBS?! SHEHEHE’S FUHUHUCKING KIHIHILLING MEHEHEHAHAHA!”

“But Dad, you like it! You said so yourself, don’tcha?” Oh, Tubbo was so going to get it when they got home. His tail wagged happily and his eyes gleamed with childlike mischief. He poked at his dad’s side with his hand, maaing happily when he sucked in his tummy at the poking. Schlatt leaned his head back, his horns knocking against the top of the chair, before he looked at Nikki again. “YOHOHOU TRAIHAHAHATOR! TUHUHUBBS!” 

Tubbo and Nikki exchanged a quick look, before they both increased their pace. Schlatt threw his head back fully at that, his horns making a thud. ‘FUHUHUHUCK! bleat YOHOHOU’RE BOHOHOTH DEHEHEAD TOHOHO MEHEHEHE!” Nikki slowed down, finally finished and satisfied with the quality of her work. She gently wiped at his hooves, cleaning it off, as Tubbo continued to mischievously poke at his father’s ribs. The hybrid in question glared daggers at him. “Yohou pIECe of shihihit.” 

“Your piece of shit, right papa?” Tubbo looked at him, all sugar, spice, and everything nice. Schlatt didn’t answer, still recovering from the intense tickling he had gotten from the two. Nikki finally got up from her seat at their feet. “That’s enough for today. For now, you two can go home and rest a bit. We’ll see you two tomorrow for your secondary appointment. Best behavior, alright you two?” 

She looked pointedly at Schlatt, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Schlatt glared back, as if he wasn’t still tied down and completely helpless. Tubbo bleated a bit, trying to calm down his dad. “Yeah, we will! Right, papa?” Nikki turned to look at Tubbo as if he was a little angel, beaming down at him. “Here you go, sweetie.” She unbuckled his restraints, fiddling with the keys on her hip for the stocks. As Tubbo was released, he rubbed at his trapped ankles and wrist, before getting up from the seat. He stood to the side as she unbuckled Schlatt as well. She stepped back as he got up, his ears flicked back a bit in anger. He sighed, glaring at her as he stood up on wobbly legs. As they left the salon, the elder leaning heavily on the younger for balance, she waved, smiling to herself at their adorable dynamic. “See you afterwards, Tubbo. I can’t wait to see your reactions at our new spa tools.” She pulled out a device similar to the one being used on Techno. It beeped and whirred to life, unfolding in her hand. She whispered, “I’ll be waiting for you both tomorrow, little goatlees~” 

And for some reason, both hybrids in question found themselves shivering slightly in the balmy air of the SMP.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading <3 This work will be a part of a series of works. All of these prompts will be from a specific discord server! I hope you have a great rest of your day/night.


End file.
